


A Wonder Round McKinley

by TheSquiglet



Category: Glee, NCIS
Genre: Gen, I don't know how or why but it just did, It's so weird but somehow still worked, This is a complete work, To be honest I wrote this in a flurry and then left it for a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Just a small one-shot I've been working on where Tim used to be at McKinley for a year and now he comes back and not for happy reasons. Enjoy!





	A Wonder Round McKinley

FLASHBACK A YEAR AGO

_"Alright gang, gather round, I've got some news which is we are to be joined by - well a trainee of sorts for one year or so. He's going to be a little nervous, a little scared and we need to make sure he feels fully welcome. He's here because he wants to become a music teacher although that hasn't really been properly stated, however I hear he also wants to focus on more team building and understand how we all connect and work as a team ourselves so shall I tell him to come on in?" All of the kids nodded unsure of this newcomer but knew that their teacher and 'guidance' manager Schuester seemed to trust him already so why not. The newcomer projected a calm and happy disposition despite his nervousness setting them a bit more at ease._

_"Everyone this is?"_

_"Oh,er, ah Timothy McGee"_

_"Alright let's give it up for Timothy McGee everyone, so great to have you around for the year! So where do you work? What do you know about music? Do you perform it? Why are you exactly here? Kurt, Blaine and I were orginally in this Glee club ourselves and I'm sure you'll find that everyone looks out for each other here no matter who they are or what background they come from so there's no need to be nervous, you aren't nervous right? Because if you are I don't think this is really for you" Rachel started._

_"Well that's quite a lot of questions but I'll do my best. I'm with an agency doing good work and I work mostly with computers. I don't know much and I don't perform so I guess it might be okay to give it a go maybe, trust me I'm more than game for this even if I don't know if i'll be any good and why I'm here? That's a very good question. I had a friend who I work with; Ziva. We were out running when something exploded behind us, we couldn't get out of the way in time and I ended up in the hospital unconscious not knowing if she was okay or not, she's not a fan of hospitals and neither am I really but uh..she and so was I to a point completely out of it, I had apparently broken my left leg and in the end, spent a couple months off last year and instead of being chained to a desk, she told me to explore something I had a passion for as she said she wouldn't be there to drag me away from keyboards so often. She's gone back to Israel for now to help heal but I'm grateful to her for being my friend, I know she'll stay in contact even if I'll miss her director approved this. Here I am" He chuckled at the end of it all expecting having to have been cut off halfway through or a head-slap occurring._

_Saying actual hello's and holding actual conversation's with these kids was harder than he had thought it was going to be. Someone called Artie had come up to him and the minute he had noticed the chair without thinking he had blurted out a question asking about it. He just did because that's usually what Gibbs would've done instead of making a big deal out of it. The kid hadn't seemed to mind and thanked him for some reason that he didn't pretend to ignore it or go overboard by either asking how he was every five seconds or walking away from him and that was when they started to talk more and become more of friends than acquaintances. And he guessed Kitty Wilde was alright, a little like her name but alright. Spencer Porter he noticed from afar was very much making googly eyes at someone across the room which McGee had noticed. He had been sitting alone so spoke to him as well._

_Myron was so over the top and so much high mantiance he had had to bite his lip, in some of those ways with the biting remarks he kept doing had reminded him of one Caitlin Todd - whom he could never forget and really if he hadn't spoken to the kid and if she'd been alive right now, she'd have kicked his butt if he hadn't - so he walked over to speak and calm him down much to everyone's surprise mainly because Myron actually listened. Madison and her twin brother Mason had been so wrapped up in each other, he had thought it was a little unhealthy but then remembered how much he'd done the same with Sarah especially with the over protection so spoke to them as well feeling suitably chastised. He just spoke to everyone he could to get to know and understand them better. The rest of the students had come from a school that had been burned down to the ground and thanks to their mentor who had once gone there had joined forces with these guys. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were members of the old glee club but for some reason Kurt and Rachel were calling each other 'members of the full originals alongside Artie and Tina' ; He had no idea and listened to them spin tales about how bad it was to be in the club then and sometimes now._

* * *

_Okay so maybe he had found it difficult at first but once he had gotten into it, it had been fine, he had been fine. In fact, most of those people after he'd spoken to Myron had come up to him of his own accord having been impressed. They'd been judging him and somehow concluded he seemed decent. They apparently wanted to get to know him too. On his fourth coming onto final day of the week, he witnessed what started off the lesson of the week maybe by something that would have happened within their own personal lives or within their own glee club and outside worlds. The choir room had a homely feel to it although when he exited the room, he had felt something sting his eyes full force and ended up shaking from the cold it emitted, two people came up to his side and rushed him to a bathroom. It had been Artie and someone he hadn't met yet. Artie jumped in before he could ask himself._

_"This is Roderick, he was busy with coursework so had to skip glee last week, this is McGee, he's pretty cool for an adult. Sorry about the slushie, feels like you got bitch slapped by an ice burg or at least that's what we used to say well that or a slushie facial; sadly it happens here mostly on a day to weekly basis depending on who's feeling particularity friendly that day. Mostly it comes from the jocks, y'know the football team and sometimes the only time you see someone who isn't will be when they're trying to be with the 'in crowd'. I wish I could say get used to it but you don't. When you join this club, it's like target practice because you're seen as weird, attention seeking or misfit and unfortunate because people think you have nowhere else to go and sometimes it's seen as a more of a girly thing to do. Singing and dancing? People have their own versions of different here and glee absoultely does not fit into it. I'm just lucky I go to film school now because everyday from when I joined in my late sophomore into junior year, this happened. Wow I just realised I said that all in one breath, sorry for the - truthful - overload"_

_"But wasn't someone able to stop this? Someone who could have helped you?"_

_"Course not, be eat or be eaten should have been this school's motto. The amount of slushies everyone in glee club has gotten I couldn't even count on my fingers. Mr Schuester tried to help us but sometimes he liked to see it all a little differently. He's gotten better over the years and he's pretty solid now. He was the only person we could have gone to but even though all this happened, that choir room turned out to be our making and sometimes breaking of us and our safe haven. I know it is for Rod here, it's a place where no matter your differences, we're all united with singing, none of that mattered and that's kinda how we became friends in the first place. If I can quote one Miss Rachel Berry;_ _**Maybe it'll be somewhere safe where we can learn from each other and be who we are, including people who are different than us. When we look back on our time here we should be proud for what we did and who we included.** _ _Girl was wise if a little egoitiscal and annyoing and pretty much the centre of attention. Believe it or not though, I miss her"_

_"Nothing ever worth having comes easy, right I get it. But that's wrong and that shouldn't be like that. That's bullying you two. Admittedly a small form but even still. I also know how it can get passed by though, this has been more than I've ever been exposed to. I don't know you manage. I feel like since I've been here like I've had to tread on thin ice because I didn't know and still don't know how to act around you and now this? I feel as if I can't shut my eyes for one second now., I have to always be on my guard. And I'm going to understand as much as I can and look out for you. You guys deserve safety in this school as much as everyone else does. I'll try and help as much as I 's no difference because you're in a singing and dancing club. Look at you now and your friends, you're still friends because this brought you together somehow"_

_"Nothing we wouldn't do for each other as Rachel once said to us"_

_"And she's completely right there. Hang on a second. Are we in the girls bathroom?"_

_"Only place you won't be laughed at"_

_"Not to mention breaking a huge load of security laws and violations-Oh my God, we've run into your second lesson, you guys need to get to it now!"_

* * *

_Halfway through the year McGee had had to perform a numerous array of songs and dances and had had such nerves each time, he'd had to have someone come out and talk him back into the room before he'd bolt again. Each time he'd have a blast and laugh it off wondering what on earth he had been thinking until he realised it was all because these weren't victims or dead bodies , it wasn't work but now his friends and in a small way - another family - he'd come to rely on them wanting support, direction and validation and for some odd reason, the students seemed to do the same. When he'd asked why when they could just have asked each other or their teachers or even their leaders from glee club, they'd responded by saying 'they wouldn't understand'/'you give clearer and better advice'/'you give out more honest, trustworthy and thoughtful answers and you don't make it about yourself, when you do it's to explain not to exploit'/'you don't make me feel as if I deserve anything less'/'you don't make me feel guilty or stupid when I ask silly questions'/you're more of a friend now Timothy McGee'_

_He'd gotten used to rambling a hell of a lot more than if he'd have his proper teammates around much like to back when he was a probie and was surprised to figure out that Spencer sometimes did it without noticing, he discovered that when they were together and both on a topic they were passionate about, they'd both get a bit rambly. Thanks to Kitty, he had a new found confidence and biting sarcastic toungue and only yesterday Myron had told him he naturally had a flair for theatricality to which Kurt agreed which made the man pleased as punch seeing as that was high praise from both of them, he'd even get it written down from them in note form if he had too. When it had finally come down to Sectionals, he knew he wouldn't be performing with them so said he would be in the audience or the wings depending on whether or not Sam and Rachel would be sitting next to each other and whether or not to keep Kurt and Blaine apart; he could feel tension there; something was going down between those two and he didn't want them to create a scene._

_They'd gotten to Regionals. They'd somehow actually gotten to Regionals, it had only been half a year coming onto the end of it and he couldn't have been more proud of them much like their mentors and he'd just been about to get up and do a number for them with confidence aplenty - he hadn't even thought about bolting this time! - when his phone rang. He had swapped numbers and bribed Ziva with so many sweets to not let Leroy Jethro Gibbs go near him in his recovery zone mainly because if he'd found out, he'd kill him maybe not literally but definitely figuratively.. Duty over triumph or something like that. Director Vance he knew would have briefed the leader but still...much better to stay away. As he reached to answer his phone much to the disappointment of the others ready for a show, he remembered one of Gibbs's rules._ _**Rule No.3 - Never be unreachable.** _ _Hahaha he was so doomed when he got back._

_"Hey boss" He started to let the group know it was now his real work calling, he had always told them that he could be called away at any moment and made sure to give some of his work cards over if they really got stuck alongside his personal. Gibbs seemed to not be screaming down the phone which really showed for hell when he got back due to the icy tones in his voice. He had a job to do, he'd been given enough time and now he had to get his backside, back to D.C if he liked and valued his job. He had sighed and told the McKinley group he was needed elsewhere but promised he would be there for Regionals and Nationals but only added the ifs in his head knowing he might not be able to knowing about his proper job now. Murders and kidnappers took up much of his time. He'd be leaving his new found love for the arts, his better persona and advice giving mentors; missing out on inside jokes, and stories and rumours that only ever seemed to happen within that room with those people. Jam sessions usually unplanned. He was going to miss insults and the never-ending arugements - with occasional storm-outs in which one or two he had been involved with - it was so hard not to be. He was even going to miss the thrill of performing himself. Goodbye comfy jeans and t-shirts, hello suits again. He was going to miss this crazy bunch of people who he'd helped and who had helped him. The recovery here was worth it no matter what his boss threw at him. It was rare for him to be in the spotlight much less be someone who people went to even if all they needed was a cry, a hug or just a sit together in silence enjoying his company._

_Artie had come back to see him off as they had become very good friends now and the film maker had actually given him his number if he ever needed to talk or vent even if he couldn't mention much about his work and McGee had said the same and even given him his NCIS contact just in case he couldn't be reached at home like the others, He saw Artie bringing someone over in an Air Force uniform. Both looked a little lost today though._

_"Thought you'd be staying a little longer"_

_"I'd ask why you put that as a statement but I don't feel the need to really, my real job is calling me back to arms and I need to go otherwise my boss will figuratively and literally have my head on a platter. Who's your friend?"_

_"Oh, this is Noah Puckerman, he was in the same year as me and eventually wound up joining glee club albeit not happily at first but he got into it and I'm proud to say is one of my closest friends" Puck he noticed pretended to be annoyed at this small speech but saw the faint smile cross his face for that one millisecond and a small pat on the arm to which Artie nodded._

_"Well, it's very nice to meet you, maybe when I come back for next time, we'll talk some more. Why are you here then, I thought you'd be back at your camp or are you just home for the Spring break?" He didn't miss the facial features cross either of their faces spelling discomfort and went into his older brother albeit slightly investigative mode ._

_"Okay, I've been here for pretty much half a year or more, what aren't ya telling me?"_

_"Um, we're here because a year or so ago, on this day, one of our friends died and we're having a get together with the original glee club members to remember him if you like"_

_"Oh." Was all McGee gave knowing the true heartbreak, hell he'd had it with Kate and Director Shepard, knowing not to trespass so in the end, he ended up saying a heartfelt goodbye to Artie and Noah Puckerman thanking them for the offer but declining and making sure beforehand that they were going to be okay today. Walking away, he took a look back at the school where he'd felt well cared for, part of another team, one where he actually felt appreciated and deserved, where he'd known that everyone could be together and apart at the same time, the place where he felt he belonged even if he had felt like a probie again only without the horrendous, constant dirty work job and pranks Tony and Abby used to play on him and his feelings. He had to get that all out of his mind now, he wouldn't be there any more and with his job, he could be dead tomorrow so best to ignore it now and get it over and done with. And with that he left McKinley not fully knowing when he'd be back or trusting that he would._

* * *

_A Year Later_

Up in NCIS, McGee was just about to close his computer down when Gibbs entered back down from visiting Vance and it looked like bad news. The bullpen had been quiet since the clock struck 11 and most had gone home, the MCRT however usually stayed extra for those just in case moments. And McGee had just been about to message one Rachel Berry about something or other when he met Gibbs's face and deleted it instead.

"What's the matter boss?" Tony asked to be met with his own look telling him to quieten down shutting off his own computer.

"Go home, get some rest. We're going over to Lima, Ohio tomorrow. Something's happened, want us to clear it up. Looks like someone's parents got involved with some Navy intelligence, kid payed the price and we gotta go sort it out, witness statements mostly. They told us they'll tell who the kid is when we get there. Anything else comes up, they'll let us know"

"Uh, boss?" He had been cursing in his head and then thought to himself how weird it was that he'd just been about to message Rachel and now it spelled trouble, what if it was one of the kids he knew? Gibbs and his rules - nothing like this is coincidental. Could someone have found out his links?

"Yeah McGee?"

"Ohio, Lima?"

"Well yeah, it's what I just said McGee"

Anyone say where in Lima exactly we're visiting?" Gibbs glanced at his team member before nodding his head.

"Kid's enrolled at a school. McKinley High."

 

"How long you been here for McEarlybird?"

"Only for 15 minutes or so. Not long"

"Excited to get going? I only ask cos you got some jitters going on there"

"Yeah, no I'm fine Tony. Just ready to get there and see the school"  _And others_ he thought.

"Why would you be excited to see a school? Oh wait, I forgot it's you!"

Gibbs came in at that point cuffing the back of both their heads which silenced McGee's next response for which he was glad, he knew that if he hadn't been cut off, a quip would have come up much like Kitty's and would have maybe hurt Tony. He'd done so well keeping this part secret, he wouldn't spoil it now or at least until they got into the school. The silence had left his co worker grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't going to deny it, he was jittery. What would Team Gibbs would think about him when he finally told them he actually went to McKinley for a small teaching assistant job as part of some volunteer work last year? When all the kids ran to hug the life out of him or made some snark remark.

Ziva had left shortly afterwards to go back home and she had told him through a text that she'd been proud of him for doing something she never thought he'd do and that she was sorry to have left her best friend without warning although she messaged him once a week or so now to make sure everyone was alright. He never held it against her. She'd been the only person to know besides Vance because of the explosion until a week or later once he'd gone so he wouldn't have had to suffer the Gibbs's after effect and Tony's jabs. It had been one of the best times of his life he felt, he'd loved every second of it...next to joining NCIS.

As they walked through the streets to get over to the school, McGee nodded to himself, he would enjoy the visit as much as he could despite the reason they were here. Pushing the doors to the school open, so many memories came flooding back that he had to fight tears back and focused on Tony's teasing to stop them brimming to the surface, as everyone who'd been in that club knew, so much happened in there, it was hard to forget yet again why he was with NCIS after what he'd gone through here, the only thing that kept him was how he wanted to solve things and keep people wanting to destroy the world at bay. He thought about other things such as they'd be seeing Ducky with Palmer shortly even though they had no reason to be there - making sure there were no bodies probably - and taking statements. Official work. Entering into the choir room, only Ducky noticed the quick inhale of breath coming from the younger agent as someone approached. Tim seemed to stand taller, be more brash with answers and have more confidence than as per usual. His smile also seemed to have grown.

"Hi, I'm, er, William Schuester. I'm the directorial adviser of the Glee club next to Rachel,Kurt and Blaine. You could actually call me more of a 'guidance manager' I suppose. Good to meet you, we're glad NCIS has ours and the school's back. Tim! Pleasure to see you again. Couldn't stay away huh? Gets under your skin this place. Kids will be thrilled"

"You too Will, happy to be back even if it's not by my own choice. Once you leave, you forget how much you miss it til you're back. Still all together, wow. Are you sure the ego's still fit?. I mean with that class, we're going to have a get a bigger room! I could only imagine how this room and school would have changed the next time I came here but wow it really hasn't. I have so many great memories and yeah okay some not so great like for instance I bet Blaine never told you about the time that Kurt and I managed to get Rachel to stomp out of a room, we basically told her that she needed to give Blaine a chance to speak, that she needed to take it easy and it only took five minutes! Did you also know that I managed to get Madison to do the same, she was wearing the most hideous outfit next and I said it without thinking besides she had an attitude that day to rival the whole group and you know it. Yes, we said sorry to Rachel and I did apologise to Maddie but that dress was ugly and you know it and I'll have you know Spencer, Kitty  _and_ Myron agreed. What?! I said sorry Will! Geez, like i'm being told off by the principal! Hey, congrats on that by the way. Gotta say it feels weird to be back but -"

Gibbs was giving that glare again, the one he only ever reserved for  _why the hell didn't this come up?_   _You and I are going to have a little chat later_  look he coined so well. Tony wondered how on earth he managed to sound like a gossip and have a teenage strop at the same time when Schuester asked him if he'd apologised when he was such...such..a McGeek.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Heard you have a kid we need to speak to and is in your Spanish class?"

"Yeah, over there Mason McCarthy, good kid, perhaps you could company him over Tim?" Will stated. Tony stayed behind as Gibbs first talked to their ME to see if any bodies had been found and if not to go back to D.C. Tony had been trying to search for a joke but had been too stunned up until now to say something to his younger colleague and by that time the moment had passed for it to have made any sense.

Walking up to Mason shouldn't have been as difficult as it had been but considering the situation, it was. He hadn't known that their parents were messing around with Navy Intelligence secrets, nor had Mason and if he had then he might have been able to help him beforehand. Did Mason know that he had been fully dropped in it and what about Madison? Did they do the same to her? He started to chew on the bottom of his lip as Gibbs watched on, he still had no idea as to how he knew everyone and hell was he going to find out whether McGee liked it or not. Gibbs knew moreover that seeing the kid calmed him down - he was always good with kids, women and teenagers; so long as they were no trouble, he had to coax the answers gently out of him first.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is Special Agent McGee. We need to ask you some questions, alright?" Mason looked up when he heard the second name.

"Tim?" Tim nodded as a way of response. He needed to remain professional here and Mason seemed to understand.

"Okay. So I don't know why mum and dad have been toying around with goverment secrets or navy secrets, whatever. I didn't know they were going to drag me into it either, kinda wish they hadn't. Only thing I'm glad I'm about is that they ignored my sister in this and that Jane's okay and everyone in glee's okay. My reputation is going to sink even lower than before once word gets out"

"It won't. We'll get to the bottom of this" Gibbs promised. The boy nodded and in the end decided he didn't have anything more important to add. Gibbs about to hand a number over when he handed it back.

"It's cool, I have Tim's already"

"Yeah?" Gibbs glared.

"Yeah, most of the kids here alongside our mentors and Mr Schue have it" Gibbs glared even harder at that.

"You'd best get to class now Mase, I imagine it'll be a little tricky but you do need to learn. If you need to step five minutes out a lesson then do, I'll write you a note. We'll be in contact"

* * *

Back at their almost homemade NCIS, the tension had started to become unbearable what with Gibbs's stare and military stance across the room and Tony's confused looks towards Tim, so in order to start the ball rolling, he did what he usually did to get the kids to open up. He relaxed his body posture and let more concern creep into his voice while trying to keep the tone even.

"Okay. What do ya wanna know?"

"Wow McGeek. Could you have sounded anymore casual, you're currently in the running for most dead agent if Gibbs here ever talks. You knew the teacher and you knew the student. And apparently you gave out your home number and apparently your NCIS contact number. How? Why?"

"Actually I think you'll find I know every kid and teacher in that choir room. Remember when I was in that explosion last year? Well, Ziva suggested instead of chaining myself to a desk and not putting myself to any use to anyone, I do something meaningful with something I found some interest in. And I don't know if you remember this but Ziva is scary. It happened to be musical based and there was a training job to be found at this school in a glee club. Director Vance set me up here. I was introduced to one William Schuester and the class. We grew close Tony. All of us, I wanted them if they ever felt unsafe to call me and let me know so I could help out. Y'know like a friend would? And if they ever saw anything else then they could contact me as a professional"

"You enjoy it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Sometimes I thought I did too much"

"Why'd you quit?"

"I got called back into work by the boss here and those two sick days I took, I may or may not have been watching them perform at Regionals and Nationals. They won both. We all got so hungover after that. Never again"

"Right. So how close are you all exactly? Year's a long time to be involved with that sort of thing for you, thought you'd be restrained to computers"

"Haha, very funny. Actually I think you'll find I'm glad to be back here despite what's happening. And I already answered your question"

Gibbs moved from his spot on the wall and slammed his fist down on the desk where his agent was sat.

"So why didn't you tell us, huh?!" McGee had jumped a little in shock and maybe a little in fear before thinking his answer through. He'd witnessed horrendous fights, breakups, and get together's, ice cold slushies and diva fits, Gibbs actually instead of coming first in the frightened scale now after that year came a close second to it all. Nothing scared Tim more than diva fits, broken hearts and an extremely angry Kurt Hummel when he got into it.

"I didn't want them to be asscioated with me or NCIS. What would happen if they found it and the kids got in trouble? It'd be my fault boss. Also look at how you've both reacted. I couldn't do that to them or to you, it was best to keep it...secret. Now you know" Gibbs eyes almost softened at the realisation but hardened again, he was way too casual about this.

"Still shouldn't have lied to us directly McGee. We're going back to the school on Monday. Be prepared"

* * *

It wasn't an easy next two days for McGee as he was stuck next to the other agents in the same room while all they would do would be to stare at him before going back to their work. Halfway through the Sunday, McGee had been going through the parents accounts to see if they would have acquired any money when his phone rang and due to the tagging of the parent's phones, he'd had to put it on loud speaker, thankfully it had only been Sarah asking when he'd come back to meet her new boyfriend which had given Tim time to relax a little.

Monday came all too quickly for McGee and he wished he could have hidden under a desk or a chair or something which wouldn't require him to work next to these two who would only be questioning him more.

"I've been told you're agent Gibbs and uh? I'm sorry, I don't think we've met"

"Tony. DiNozzo, very special agent. How you doing? Heard you know Tim here"

"Yeah, a fantastic addition to our club last year, we all learned a lot from him. So, may I ask why you're here, I thought you'd gotten all you needed" Blaine inquired.

"Need to take another statement from the kid and maybe his sister seeing as we haven't spoken to her yet. Found some things in the parent's accounts, could have been bribed, need to confirm whether the kid knew about it all. Anyone close to him that might have known?"

"No. I'm sorry except he may have told Jane but you'd have to ask him, us three and Sam who joins us from football coaching - which I know you'll be thrilled to hear as I know you two got on well not as much as we did but - we are just setting up for today's lesson and the kids'll be along in ten minutes so if you want a quick chat then he's outside Agent DiNozzo"

"Tim, I thought I'd answered all your questions, who's this?"

"Fraid not just yet, this is Tony and he's another agent with us. We found some suspicious activity within your parents accounts yesterday, they sent money to someone and to themselves, could someone have bribed them to give over Navy secrets?"

"Uh, maybe, I don't know. I think Madison said someone came to the house two to three days, we didn't know who and neither of us had seen him before. He stayed for half an hour to an hour and then left. I don't remember our parents being in"

"Could you identify him?"

"I-i suppose I could but it wouldn't be good"

"It's okay" Mason had been standing with his arms crossed and expressionless face before nodding and moving onto a different subject letting Tim know he was getting uncomfortable with the situation and with his parents throwing him into danger.

"How long are you staying for this time? You're not going to leave halfway through and only pop up twice for our comps?" Yep, there was the remark he'd been expecting alongside it.

"I'm not sure, however long this case takes and it depends on whether we get rest time before another case occurs. These things take time Mase. I had to go back to my job otherwise I would have been fired. I know a lot of you felt a little worried when I disappeared and didn't say where I was going properly but it was only so I didn't get you guys in trouble because that's what this job brings. Okay? And now even with the circumstances, I'm back and I'm more concerned about you and what's going to happen. We're going to sort this out and if we have to move you and your sister away from your parents then so be it because they put you in danger. Mason, I want you to breathe in and out slowly. I deal with things like this daily and so does my boss and team mate. Trust us here. Now, I understand you have glee next? Go, forget it for a while"

"Y-yeah. Thanks Tim...and I'm sorry, I knew you couldn't have helped it, I was just - we were all just mad and upset when you left because we thought we'd all be losing you but now I know that it isn't the case and I'm sorry"

"No problem"

"Wow McGee , you handled that well. Really well, something you're not telling me?"

"Shut up Tony"

At that point as the three started to walk out, Schuester asked Tim if he would be coming back tomorrow. Tim knew he wanted to help out and explain further what was going on, Mason couldn't handle this on his own and nor could his sister but his work seemed more important to help solve this murder. Gibbs however knew his agent wouldn't be able to work if he was wanting to be somewhere else.

"Hell, why not McGee. We'll get the sister and anyone else who's close to him - and anyone else who's been told- statements while we're there. When do you rehearse?"

"Well, it's a Tuesday tomorrow so we start after school hours from three and stay until around 6"

"I think you mean eight. Why is it always eight" McGee half groaned, he remembered how long rehearsals could last. Especially if a lesson was involved. Even if it was fun.

* * *

NCIS rocked up the minute Schuester was going to announce what the lesson would be. Gibbs walked a little ahead of Tony and McGee who walked in at the same time. Tim instead of standing to the side decided to stand next to Will as he introduced him.

"Everyone, you remember our good friend Timothy McGee!" All of the kids whooped and cheered making Tim look incredibly bashful. Kurt, Blaine and Rachel he noticed were not there this time hearing through the glee gossip line a bit later that they had both been given the afternoon off despite saying they would be because a wedding anniversary and another for a NYADA enrollment had happened,he had no clue as to which was which though, imagined it was just another glee club story to be added to the pile he would be filled in on later maybe when they went to Breadstix and left it at that.

"Uh thanks guys, glad to be back but I'm afraid it's not for the same reasons. As you remember I'm part of a service called NCIS and I don't know whether you've been told but Mason's parents have been involved in infiltrating some secrets we can't really tell you about and maybe money laundering, he's been left to pick up the pieces and left for dead if someone finds out, I know you were unaware of it Madison, we think it was someone you saw so we'll need you for facial rec. If you have any information, please tell me or my boss and team mate, we'd really appreciate it. That'll be it for now. I'll let Will take over for your lesson"

Carrying on even though it was a little tricky - and risky - at the start, Schuester had hung back just seeing what would happen showing surprised delight when Tim without even knowing it had stepped back up almost immediately shrugging off his jacket from his suit now picking up a whiteboard marker writing on the board  **Back on the Road to Sectionals**  and circling it before speaking and turning back around to face the kids and teammates. He also hadn't realised his colleagues sit up waiting to see what would happen themselves although he would have gladly told them they could exit knowing how mad they were with him still but one William Schuester mentioned for them to pull up a chair where everyone else was sitting and enjoy the lesson which seemed to annoy Gibbs to no end. Tony had just scowled. As they say old habits never die.

"Okay so from what I can gather from Mr Schue, you guys have been planning for Sectionals but it's going to be a hell of a lot different from last year, you guys are thinking because you won last year means that without any reason, you can easily win it again without any practice, it's a bad habit to fall into but you're all smart so with a little help, you'll rethink that decision. As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline are coming back stronger than ever before and scores are going to be harder to get this year. You are all so extremely talented but from what I can see, you're not playing to everyone's strengths despite boasting that is what you do" - Will started to smile as this side of Timothy McGee came back, he'd missed his almost other counter part before he'd disappeared to Vocal Adrenaline for a while and Tim went back to work.

"Great advice as usual and you all know he's right and that the other three would say exactly the same thing so let's start working on it as of next week and of course, if you can help with NCIS's case, they'd be thoroughly grateful. Now I think we have a little time left so why don't we hear you back in action Tim? I know I'd love to and so would the kids here. Come on, show NCIS what you're made of, they've never heard you before right, why not now?" More whoops and cheers than had ever been rang out throughout the now empty school. They all seemed to have relaxed as they got louder with their cheering and all McGee could do was beam, oh yeah he'd bring it.

"I don't see why not, play it!" He pointed for the band members to start playing and as soon as the music started, he looked at the NCIS team. Tony would be ribbing him about this for days on end, he'd even go so far as to contact Abby,Sarah, Vance and Ducky  _and_ Palmer back in Washington the minute it was over.

Not many knew but oh Tim McGee could sing so soulfully and with enthusiasm and passion it was hard to keep up with if you didn't know that side of him, he had kept up to date with all of the modern music - it helped to keep a rapport with the kids as well as the classics - and this had been one of his favourites so far. It seemed the students were loving it too considering how they were starting to dance in their seats and join in on some of the lines and Will moving his head and hands to the beat.;

**Now excuse me if I sound rude**

**But I love the way that you move**

**And I see me all over you now**

**Baby when I look in your eyes**

**There's no way that I can disguise**

**All these crazy thoughts in my mind now**

**You got the lock**

**I got the key**

**You know just where I wanna be**

**I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees -** At this point he'd started to get fully into his stride and thrown in a couple of dance moves here and there - kicking up a leg and putting it down next to Kitty, Madison and Jane in a sort of line. Grabbed a chair spinning it round above Mason's head then grabbing Madison to sit on it as he pushed his neck against hers and got the twins themselves to dance with each other. Then moving towards Roderick going round each other working on his footwork then backtracking to the middle again in front of the agents completely in his different yet unique element. He jumped up onto a couple of chairs himself at the back and came back down again for full effect.

**You got me wrapped up**

**Around your finger**

**Takes me up so I high I can't come down -**  He'd come over to Kitty as they'd joined in at the chorus and both started to link arms going round the room. Roderick had started to dance with Myron seeing him alone for a minute. Everyone was now in a sort of semi circle all performing taking on some of the lines solo along with Tim all dancing naturally. After letting go of Kitty who he'd started to get closer with over the past year most, he'd pointed over to Alistair handing over the rap part for him to sing to Spencer making everyone laugh and Spencer blush. Still the agents watched on.

**My prince so intelligent**

**Make me wanna reapply to school for the hell of it**

**Mr Sophisticated, such a pleasure to meet ya -** He twirled Spencer around and smoothing out his Letterman jacket.

**Yeah, but here's the only issue since we met**

**You kinda turned my world upside down**

**The happiest boy in the world award goes to me**

**There's just something about you -**  everyone had ended up back in a circle as Tim ended the song all laughing breathlessly at the old antics. Tim picked it up back up again to end the lesson for them all.

"See, you guys sounded incredible and all because you listened to each other and didn't have to fight on what to sing or when to sing, you just did! And I know you all felt it, the enthusiasm, support and hope you all have for this and each other spreads around this room like a firecracker and you show how close you really are as friends and as a group, let the judges see this"

"Timothy McGee is back everyone!" Spencer yelled and the glee club clamoured round for their special one of a kind group hug semi circle.

"Alright, hands in everyone and we go on 3" Tim said, glancing round to see the kids's escatic faces.

"1...2...3..AHHHMAZING!" They yelled as they threw their hands up towards the sky.

 

Waking up at 4AM had to be the worst but dealing with odd hours had been something to grow accustomed too and after a few years, it was like second nature. Grabbing his phone praying his ringtone hadn't woken anyone else in the hotel they were staying at, answered it.

"Hey boss?" Then he almost face palmed as he remembered his boss was next door.

"Friad'm not your boss exactly"

"Kitty?"

"Can I come over?, I need to talk to someone and I'm pretty sure you happen to be one of the morons who stay up past eight into the morning. Also I just really need to talk to someone who sees me as an actual human being"

"Kitty, I'll text the address now but promise me something? Go to bed and wake up in three hours which is around 7 so at least we both get some sleep even if it is little and y'know don't tell anyone where we are if that's not obvious already"

Tony had woken up to his own alarm clock ready to start his day and had listened in as Gibbs came into their room.

"Wow McGee, you didn't waste any time there, did ya?"

"It's the kids boss. I've always got time for the kids. Thought you'd both know that by now"

"Sorry about this though, really I am boss"

"Oh yeah? You shoulda been sorry 2 weeks ago when you should have told us how you were connected to this case. Rule Number 6 should have been your second thought"

" Yeah, well, it happened and now we move on"

"Woah McGee, that was a bit riled"

"Yeah, it was. I'm sorry to the both of you but I'm more me here, a less dangerous life for me. Despite what you think I've always been more accepted, more free"

"I can tell, you really rocked it earlier McSing-Along"

"Are you done with the names so far Tony? Really you're so close to me getting Abby to put a virus on your computer which would be unhackable. There's only so much of your boring and repetitive teasing I can take. Also the shirt you decided to bring with you is tacky. Ugly and tacky"

"You're right, I shouldn't, this case is personal to you and we've never done that to each other before with these cases and I shouldn't start now and wow with the shirt snipe. Never expected you to be on the fashion line, duly noted, guess I'll be throwing this in the trash when we get back. Sorry Tim"

It's okay. I'm used to it. You spend almost a full year with these guys, you understand both sides of the arguments. I've been involved in a few as well, started one of them up myself as I'm fairly sure you heard earlier and I learnt a few things being in that choir hence the comment so I'm sorry too but dear God, please do what you said you would and bin it. Better yet, burn it. Moreover glee club drama like this happens on a weekly basis"

"How'd ya know that McGeek?" Both having forgiven each other now, Tony wanted to know what exactly his partner meant by 'drama' especially in the way his team mate had stropped earlier in the week and he was filled in almost to a moment where he could have mentioned an overload of it.

"Past stories and having taught there last year. I know Quinn texted while driving and ended up in a wheelchair for a while, rivalries with Vocal Adrenaline for a short while, Finn and Rachel almost got married, Sam was homeless and didn't want to say but everyone helped then later became a stripper to try and help out although I think he's stopped now, Kurt's dad has been in remission for a while and is healthy and he struggled to come out to his dad but he really supported him, Mercedes came back for a visit yesterday, Rachel once sent a girl to a crack-house which thankfully was inactive. Vocal Adrenaline putting them in a funk before they got out of the funk. All being bullied at one point. Ice cold slushies people throw in your face. Kitty was struggling for a while trying to get Artie to go a film school. Marley fainting after starving herself, Wade not being able to express who he was until 2 years ago. They had a gun go off once but it turned out to be the coach trying to take it away from someone and it went off. Sue trying to take the whole club down weekly no matter how devious. Sue in general actually. Quinn getting pregnant and then putting her up for adoption then trying to get her back by getting Rachel's mum in trouble.

Finn himself in general though we don't talk about him much- kid died a while back even though he was so young, I'm told he was a good man on the verge of becoming a great one and a good teacher as well to boot, kinda sad I never got to meet him. Blaine getting slushied with rock salt in the eye. Slushies in the face from jocks and cheerleaders - wait I mentioned that one already, just know that they hurt and leave you feeling gross throughout the day. Relationship drama. Someone is always tearing them and their own self esteems down and sometimes it's the kid themselves. Fighting for solo's and in fighting or sleeping with each other. The usual"

Tony's eyes bugged out at this point not knowing what to say while Gibbs glared at the new case notes some more. That was a lot of information to take all at once.

 

Rapping once on the door,a silver haired man who she remembered was the team leader answered the door and sensing she was nervous despite trying not to show it, nodded approval to her walking back to where he was sitting letting her enter in on her own time.

"Hey hot stuff and the lesser known twins"

"Did you seriously refer to our own Timothy McGee as 'hot stuff'? I'm shocked...and horrified. Really scarred for life now"

"Whatever" She had sat down on the sofa by this point as Tim now sat next to her, she put her head on his shoulder and decided to just bawl her eyes out not caring who was in the room now, she just needed some support from someone who wouldn't question or second guess her and would actually comfort her. She knew she could trust the man in front of her not to blab and forget about this when tomorrow came up.

Gibbs looked on thinking about how often Kelly would need this sort of comforting and sometimes Shannon, he relived memories of hugging Ziva when she'd needed it then he looked back to his co-workers, Tony was dumbfounded not getting how their relationship fully worked and how one sarcastic remark could get her like this. Did he mess up again? He hoped not, he really hated apologising - meant he was like his dad which he preferred not to feel like thanks. - he shouldn't stick it to the old man though. That much.

"Do you think he loves me still? I think I hurt him but he hurt me first. Do you think he's moved on? Mum and dad don't understand. He's only in a wheelchair not think he can't hear what they say. And he's been so busy with school. We were good, better than good, he was teaching me to be someone better than I was and it was working. Even now with this new glee, it's working and I love it. I have people who look out for me and I look out for them. But my parents..they want me to be this horrible person and I was then I saw differently and I don't feel loved or happy. I just want to be able to make someone proud and have fun and be able to sing and dance as freely as I do in glee club and actually have friends who don't move on without me. Everyone in that choir room last year left without me and it sucked Tim. It's going to happen again and I can't stop it. And no one loves me" Gibbs moved over to sit down on the other side of McGee noting the fact she turned into Tim a little more.

"Hey. It's okay. More importantly it's okay to feel. You and that boy are still great, didn't you tell me last time I saw you all that you were becoming close again? I think someone's close to asking you out again. Who cares what your parents think? You enjoy it so you do it. You've been doing great. Kitty, just because someone is frightened of someone who's able to stand up for themselves, their friends and others who are different than they are doesn't justify them taking it out on you. You need out of that house. You are a person. A human being. With a difficult past you are moving on from. You are free to be who you are and want to be. Your friends in glee love you. I love you. Fairly sure a certain boy in a wheelchair loves you. You're worth a lot more than you think. But even then you have always told me you don't need a man or a relationship to define you. You have smarts y'know. We're here for you. Your parents are wrong. You fight for everything. So fight for yourself a little bit more than you usually do"

"I always fight for myself, if I did anymore of it,I'd have to break Jacob Ben Israel's spinal cord. Speaking of which, can I? Come  _on_ Tim, you want to do it as much as I do especially with that damn camera he thinks will send him to stardom. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lovely phone call to make to one Spencer Porter to ask about a free bed in his house. And maybe a phone call to a dumb boy. See you on Friday again to kick glee club ass. We  _have_  missed you Timothy McGee. I've missed you, you kick the best ass of all time and I don't say that a lot so you better take that as a compliment. Thanks for showing up and helping us again when we need it especially for the creepy twins. We're a family - ugh gross I think I just threw up in my mouth a little as I said it - but it's still true. It's good to have you back even if not for a long while. While I don't feel as I need to say this, I think your team do, tell anyone what happened here and I'll personally organise a fun day out for you"

Kitty had left after a hug and a peck on the cheek leaving the team to finish off the last remaining money accounts and personal files and it soon turned into the next two days without noticing. Tony had been keeping quiet for the past day as well unsure as to how Tim had been coping with this case even with the talk and this part of his life he now knew about. Gibbs had gone out to get a coffee so that left the two men alone for once since the case had started. He'd come to the conclusion that Gibbs would have the same conversation but he may as well find out everything now himself.

"So McGlee. McJoyful. McTeacher"

"Tony"

"What?"

"Stop it"

"But it's true, care to explain what you were doing here a year or so ago? It's all true, huh?Properly now without Gibbs, I want the unfiltered version. C'mon Tim. we're partners"

"Remember I got caught up in the explosion as I keep saying? Well I got given a year off because of the broken leg and major paperwork and I was pretty much confined to a wheelchair for a few months, I can so understand Artie's pain now or maybe I shouldn't say that, it's insensitive seeing as I got better and he... anyways, I talked to Ziva who suggested I actually do something with my free time instead of and I quote 'complaining' and Vance actually and they described a teaching position which might suit me and if I had an interest in it. And it did and I did - do. Tony, I know you think that singing and dancing is...over the top and well...girly and one of the dumbest things but the bright students I get to meet, support and be around is incredible. But do you know what, it's not girly, it's cool, best rush you can get in the world performing. So many people come up to you wanting advice and asking about you and to see former students come back in. God they grow up so much inside and out-"

"Seems like you're about to well up McSilly"

"I'm serious Tony. Did you know before I went over there, I never thought I could do anything within in the arts? I knew I had a small interest but I didn't even know that I could teach or do it to the best of my abilities. I noticed another full potential here and I'm glad I just get to see everyone again despite what's happening and whatever will happen to Mason and his parents now. Will should have spoken to Emma to help get some counselling for him, something tells me he's going to need it. Which on a separate note reminds me after that thing with Kitty, I need to speak to Artie properly, figure out what's going on and y'know I spent a year hanging around one Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, I know you're there Gibbs and that you heard all of what I just said. Come out the shadows"

"Tim, what the hell?" Tony's lazy smile slipped off his face noticing Gibbs's annoyed look, that had never happened before.

"Trust me if you knew who they were, you'd understand and we all thought Santana was the gossip and I can't believe I just said any of that although actually she has got better within these past couple of years but I wouldn't put anything past her. She's sneaky like that. Just if you ever meet her, be prepared..and don't say anything that I just did. I'd prefer to keep all my limbs intact"

* * *

"TIM! TIM OH MY GOSH! HI! Hi, Kurt, Blaine, look who it is!"

"Rachel, Kurt, Blaine. Hi. How's it going?"

"Great. You would not believe the year I have had. I got on Broadway as Fanny Bryce then a TV show which flopped, got dropped from NYADA and then I found myself back here at a loss of what to do so Mr Schue helped me out and Sam's telling me to go back to school and I think I want to so that's happening and we call coach Beiste Sheldon now, Sam and I almost dated but that was due to hypnosis which was by the far one of the most icky things, Jane and Mason are dating but I'm sure you knew that the minute you saw them, Spencer has someone now too and I'm sure you've met him as well, Kitty after Sue disbanded the glee club came back, how amazing right?, you'll be filled in on all the gossip and Santana and Brittany got married and so did Kurt and Blaine, can you believe that?! Finn would have loved you Tim, I just know it. How long you been here for?" Kurt walked up behind her and shook his friend's hand.

"Isn't it good to remember how unfiltered one Rachel Berry is? May I ask as to why you're here?" He chimed in with a smirk as Blaine went in for a hug at the offbeat of mentioning Finn.

"Case involving Mason and his parents, I've been here for almost a week or so now"

"Ah well I'm sure we can help with whatever it is"

"Ah. Thanks but no thanks Rach. We got all the Intel we needed"

"Oh. Right. Sure"

"Actually my team and I are staying here for the case and I've already dropped in on one glee club, why don't I drop in again? You sorta missed the McGee sing along extravaganza though I hate to tell ya"

"Of course! We'd love that! I can't believe we missed that though! And I know you think that I'm still the same over the top girl but some things happened over the past year and I'm better now" Rachel squealed once more as she hugged the taller man as he smiled despite not wanting to, he missed this and he did have to concede. She was better now but he betted she still had her moments, after all, she didn't have that reputation for nothing. Tony and Gibbs came up trying to spook him as a revenge tactic but didn't work as one of the kids turned round just at that one point.

"Who's your friends?" Blaine asked.

"Team I told you bout. Tony and my boss Gibbs" All shook hands at that.

"Well we best get to organising today's lesson, care to join us, we've already asked Tim, well he offered"

"Did he now? How like McGee" Tony stated as he raised an eyebrow at him even though he understood how close he was to them now.

"Yes thank you oh one over the top DiNozzo"

"I am not over the top and look who suddenly got cocky, afraid people'll like you more than me over here including your friends here? I can't help it, I'm a ladies magnet!"

"Yes you are and no I'm not. If they want to be friends with you as well then I have no problem and I wouldn't imply that"

"Oh yeah, why not?" Before either one could say anymore, Gibbs cuffed them on the back of the head with his hand like usual as the other three watched on and as soon at that happened, all started complaining.

"Y'know that's a horrible technique" - One Rachel Berry that Gibbs was trying ever so hard to block out, did her voice reach levels bats could hear?. Then came Blaine telling him he'd never do that as a bully used to do the same to him and then came Kurt.

"Have you ever asked if they're okay with you doing that? I can tell that you've all had that for longer than we've known you Tim, but imagine if you did that to someone who didn't know" Tim just grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and squeezed it thanking him. After another tense minute he decided to drag his team away from these kids.

"I'm afraid we'll be leaving soon after we've solved our case. And you better not be lying about anything else or you'll lose your badge McGee. Last chance" Gibbs said and that awkward moment left them to another lesson however maybe while they were there they could speak to the sister beforehand.

"Madison Macarthy? Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo. We need to speak to you about your brother and who you saw that night. Your brother has already provided his statement"

"I don't know why this happened Agent Gibbs, all I know is that our parents left Mason out to the wolves and I don't know why. Am I in trouble as well? I look out for Mason and I always have but what'll happen if I'm not able to. Oh and what about Jane, I'd just gotten to like her and after all the trouble we went to, to accept each other well I didn't and I hurt Mason and then at Myron's Bar Mitzvah we-" She had just been about to ramble when Tim reappeared seemingly out of the blue.

"Madi- Madison! Look at me, huh? You're fine. You and Mason are both out of harm's way right now at the safe house and you twins are still close as ever, we're finding out who did this to them, who paid them and why they put him in the firing line. We're getting closer but we need you to stay calm and focused. Okay?"

"Okay"

"C'mon, get your butt inside the choir room"

 

"Now, I know us merry band of three were away for a lesson a few weeks ago and that Tim and Mr Schue took over for us and we thank you for that but now we are fully focusing on working towards Sectionals and different genres of music once more. Sooo let's move onto the music backgrounds we come from and enjoy ourselves, shall we? I can start -"

"-But everyone in this room bar two knows where you come from and much as we love you, we've heard enough of Streisand and Fanny Bryce to last a lifetime and we do want to hear more just not today" Blaine started and Tim had shrugged off his jacket again to walk over and joined the three as the Spanish teacher had to actually teach Spanish. Kurt and Rachel had joked about them all being saved because he was planning on rapping again which was apparently a very bad thing according to the two. Rachel had just been about to argue her case when Tim stepped in.

Sam - who he was thrilled to discover was still coaching there like Blaine had mentioned - exchanged glances and eye rolls. They'd all had an impromptu jam session the other afternoon without any of the teachers around and it had been so pure especially when Rachel was trying to get up enough anger to rally against them. Like now actually. He joined in with everyone else trying to stifle their laughter. Yup definitely like he was back properly. Like NCIS was never there to begin with really. Like this could have been the path he'd chosen if he hadn't felt such a strong connection to murder.

Tony looked on wistfully having wanted this sort of connection with people instead of just with his team and only his team. It hadn't been much to go on and whenever he remembered his father and Gibbs going into his coma, his world got a little bit smaller each time. And sure he maybe had his sports buddies but...they were so far away and most of the time he just preferred to work. Nothing like an empty place to come home too. He couldn't count on them being there all the time and yet here Tim found people who always would and sure he was happy for him but it was hard to keep watching such joy. Tim's eyes had been searching round the room before speaking ended on Tony's uneven facade of pretending how he was and resolved to speak to him soon. Something wasn't right with him, they may argue like brothers but that also meant they were as close as them. Tony for all his quirks was one of his best friends. Speaking up again he faced the class properly.

"Actually not to pour extra water on your bonfire, I thought maybe we'd be able to set another one alight again, everyone in this room now knows what's going on with Mason, the real thing and his family, there is no way none of you don't know. I'm sure of it. I haven't heard you perform at all since I got here even maybe before we arrived and we're worried about you, you and Madison love this thrill of performing. You love to learn and all I've seen is sunken eyes. It's okay to let others help you, remember? Let's help you get back out here"

"Plus with this attiude, who knows what'll happen with sectionals, you could bring the team down" Kurt mentioned while McGee hit him on the arm with eyes that held warnings and gave the same gaze to Rachel as she backed Kurt up.

"But your health and knowing you're in a safe environment is worth a little more" He added in.

Mason looked round to see the supportive faces and the concerned one on his sister which almost showed a watery smile as she nodded approval. He went to the front as Blaine yelled to give it up for him, his nerves caught up to him, it had almost been a month since his last solo he wanted in glee, before it all started. He just seemed to daydream in classes now and question himself a lot. So much pressure to be in school, to help solve this case and keep up a strong persona lest someone in this school got to him had been spilling over. Tim however was right and so were Rachel and Kurt. It was time, maybe he could let go of some of the things he felt with his parents and he'd start to accept the help. These people were his friends and they were all there for each other. Mason concurred with the four adults in the fact he was safe here. In these walls no one outside could touch them or what they had.

He spun round to face the guitarists and the drummer ready for the first note, opened his mouth and finally sang distancing himself a little from reality.

**I'm sitting opposite you**

**On this table for two**

**You reach for your glass**

**And I reach for mine**

**You're drinking water, I'm drinking wine**

**I'm looking around the room**

**Avoiding eye contact with you**

**Where's the waiter**

**Where is this meal**

**My lips are moving, your lips are sealed**

**But the words that I spoke they got stuck in my throat**

**As I started to choke you just laughed and you joked -** At this point everyone started to come back to the fact Madison hadn't been set up, just him and he had spent most nights crying and wondering why. Jane had come into the centre as he twirled her for the next two bars.

**And people started to stare as I fell off my chair**

**And I'm gasping for air but you don't seem to care -** Madison slowly got off her chair and walked towards him as he faced her head on looking right into her eyes. She may have told the agents and her friends and the mentors how she felt and that he really did matter to her but never said it to him. She'd made him feel extra uneasy by bringing up the case all the time and not giving out any comfort.

**Words don't come so easily**

**When you're in front of me**

**Cat give me back my tongue please**

**Open mouth**

**Scream and shout, nothing out**

**Open mouth (Words don't come so easily)**

**Scream and shout, nothing out (My tongue please) -** The bell rang just as he finished the song and they all started to file out all a little more understanding and watchful.

* * *

"So what do we actually got in this case apart from an unstable kid, a sorta more stable sister with some horrible parents who were most likely bribed into looking into government and Navy secrets in connection with money laundering who are now on the run from every organisation possible and in the end have set their kid up but not the sister; that they belong to a glee club and are to quote McGee a 'tight knit' family. What the hell we missing?"

"Everything. McGee's connection has been playing with us and he's been spending so much time with them and the teachers, he hasn't really done much except take two witness statements and check the parents's accounts and maybe help to pull a facial rec. Less than he ever does in D.C. We've done most the work here boss. Maybe McGee needs to get his head back in the game, he's not here visiting, he's here due to work. These kids are getting into his mind and he's almost ignoring us in favour of them" Gibbs knew he agreed with him as he nodded and his body language shifted from slightly relaxed to tense within seconds of mentioning it. At that same time the man himself walked in with someone in a wheelchair.

"Hey, um this is Artie" The man waved with one hand seeing a glove on it. Tony nodded towards him as Gibbs scowled and in icy tones talked to his agent watching the smiles wipe from their faces.

"Why you here Artie? I've had enough of you blowing off your case-notes and this case. You're with NCIS not glee!" Artie recoiled a little from him and Tim remained his ground, he'd dealt with worse from Gibbs. Only Artie seemed a little frightened not as much as maybe he would have been if he hadn't been in Lima attending the school or Santana and Puck...or whatever but this still scared him a little.

"Artie, this is my boss and my team mate. Artie has some information about the case if you'd actually like to listen" Gibbs's eyes softened a little as he waved his hand for him to go ahead, he wheeled up to him and talked.

"I don't know if you know this but yesterday I saw the same face Mason and Madison saw the night when their parents ran. He was er lightly tanned, of a tall-ish build, square jaw and he held more of a civillain stance instead of military or agency"

"Wait, wait, you can tell?" Tony sputtered as Gibbs raised one eyebrow at Tim.

"Well yeah, I do have a friend in the Air Force and y'know he does teach me safety stuff, duh"

"Anything else?" Tony asked now annoyed someone had taken a dig at him who was much younger.

"No. Except, uh. Tim? You speak to Kitty lately or anyone in glee club? Something's going down and I don't know what. There's just a weird vibe and no one is talking about it and you know first hand that that is just..not good"

"No, I don't but trust me when I say I will get on it. Kitty phoned you, I take it?"

"Yeah, we spent all night chatting, I think we might be getting back to where we were before I left and I'm happy about it before you ask, we've gotten past the weird stage. All the graduates send their best but maybe you should talk to Blaine first, he's usually in the know than most. I best be getting back, I gotta fly out to New York again for school tomorrow, weekend's aren't long enough. I'll be seeing ya Tim" He fist bumped him as he helped him exit the stairs and the house.

 

"Friend in the Air Force, huh?" Gibbs squinted stepping further into the agent's personal space.

"Yeah. Noah Puckerman, he's a good kid" Was all he got in the end when McGee sat back down.

"You have any idea what's going down? Could it be in connection with the kid and parents?"

"I wish I did. When something like that gets round to even Artie then we got trouble but it could just be Vocal Adrenaline stirring up trouble again, stealing songs and sheets again, could be Sue trying to get to them once more but I thought her reign of terror had ended. Or one of the kids is hurt and they're not saying. This is trouble boss, I need to talk to the kids, they always know when something's up"

"Siddown McGee! You're not going anywhere. Tony was right. You  _are_  focusing on the kids more and treating this like a vacation. Where's your sense of justice gone? We haven't seen or spoken to you for more than 10 minutes since we got here constantly off gallivanting. And now you want to go rushing off instead of actually being a part of this team, are you sure you want to work for this agency anymore or has the singing and dancing fully gone to your head?!"

"Sense of justice lost?! Boss that hurts. Maybe I have been with the kids more but I've been helping with the case more than you know, you just haven't bothered to see it because of my and I quote 'connections!' I got Artie here to talk about the suspect, I talked to Madison and even though it seems small, I managed to get Mason to start getting back into performing which he loves and he's now about to mend the broken relationship between him and his sister once more but as much as you're my family, so are they and I have a duty to them as well... I do like my job, boss and I don't want to leave. At all. I don't know how to help you understand but all I have is spending a day with them which you'd obviously hate, it's a last resort to help you understand and unlike other people in this room who I do not care to mention would never force someone to do whatever they hate. I did good here and I was myself and I know I'm still making Ziva proud of me and myself which matters to me more than anything else. I've missed them and I don't know what to do about this new situation, it could be blown out the water any minute and I'm just as stressed as you are, believe me maybe even more because it's to do with someone I know and love so maybe I'm looking out for them.

I enjoyed my time here and I still do. This place means a lot to me. More than you ever could think. You know what though? You never even attempted to ask me what this meant to me or get my assessment of Mason's character. You never bothered to ask me how  _I_ was doing amongst all this. You just thought I was having a laugh. Neither of you get to understand what I'm going through right now because you never asked. I miss this family, I miss these people and to know that one of them was possibly set up by someone who was meant to look out for them hurts more than I need my badge. I need to get outta here - if I stay any longer I'll end up saying something I regret much more than I already have - clear my head, talk to Blaine or Spencer. I'll even talk to Sam about football if that's what helps but not here" With that he cleared his throat turning his head so they wouldn't see the glassy eyes full of pain and walked out the door grabbing his coat as he went giving a speech and stormout that Rachel and Santana would have been proud of, shutting the door silently behind him.

"Wow who knew McGeek would end up becoming such a McDrama queen?" Although he had seen the tears forming not having known just how different a person the probie had become and couldn't run out after him knowing he'd get shot down. It hurt more when both realised that McGee had been right...they hadn't bothered to ask how he was knowing how close the group was. The guilt was going to stay there for a while. Even for Gibbs - damn him he was meant to look out for his charges no matter how stupid they could be sometimes - and he hadn't.

 

Entering into the auditorium, he noticed someone sadly hunched over the piano sometimes pressing a key gently letting it echo.

"Anderson? Blaine. C'mon man, you in here? Got told you were"

"Yeah, I'm here" He spoke his words hanging heavily.

"Artie said before he left that maybe I should speak with you. Apparently some stuff's been going down and I was told you might know why. Do you? Blaine, is this going to impede our investigation or help it?"

"I don't know exactly"

"Blaine" His name had been spoken quietly but laced with concern that he turned round to face the older man from where he stood in the wings of the room.

"Kurt and I are good, we're sorting out our problems bit by bit and we're closer to helping Mason which is the most important thing right now. But I've been keeping some stuff to myself. Sadie Hawkins dance. Woulda been four years ago now since I was left for dead. Dalton having burned to the ground. Nightmares, insomnia and with this extra pressure of Sectionals being two weeks from now, it's on top of me"

"Yeah. You and me both" Blaine's head rose at that as he came to finally sit down next to him on a stool. Tim nodded much like Gibbs would have done as a way of agreement and starting a story. This was the Tim McGee who they'd all fallen in love with, a man who would share his experiences whether they were bad or not and told them to learn from them. It proved just how easily human he was.

"I suppose I can tell you. I need your help as much as you need me right now. I'm in trouble with my boss, I've spent so much time enjoying being back here and I've not done my job right or at least I thought I had and maybe I'd done some but not to the best of my ability. Not to an NCIS agent equivalent. I really got what they were trying to say. Especially once my anger cleared. Obviously I was mad for a while, who wouldn't be? Eventually I got where they were coming from even if some of the points I made in anger and hurt were right. They had good intentions but the words will now always sting and so will their actions"

"Oh"

"And I had a storm out"

"Oh, that hasn't happened since you left here. Go Timothy McGee"

"Yeah. One completely worthy of the name Berry. But!"

"But?"

"I know what to sort out now, where I went wrong from helping into hindering and uh the pressure here is making me really work now, our director - a higher position than Gibbs - wants it closed by a deadline now but he hasn't said when or he'll make it a cold case. I suspect my boss did it to make me work and focus harder on it. I know I shouldn't have done it or at least gotten it to that level where I blew up. I'm meant to be better than that. I know what you mean, my sister, Sarah? She was a suspect in a murder case a while back and even though her name was cleared, sometimes I still have to remind myself she's okay, the bad guys were caught and safely away from her and I still suffer from nightmares as well. Pasts and nightmares happen but it helps if you have someone who knows and helps you through it even if it is just for a five minute chat or dead air. It's okay, you're allowed to feel, remember?"

"First thing you ever told us"

"You gonna play?"

"You think I should" It wasn't a question.

"You said it helps you all the time especially when you're feeling low, why not now? C'mon Blaine"

"What do ya think would?"

"An excellent question. I'm thinking maybeee this" He pulled out a notepad he kept for when he heard songs he thought would be good for someone's voice for a solo even in when he was in Washington. Sometimes he'd send it to one of the group through text or email - anything to keep inside that world of theirs - Looking at it, he noticed a scribble with his name on it and how he would be playing at the piano himself like always but have a watered down rock song.

"You Me At Six? Tim? That's rocky"

"Yeah and you've toned it all down before with some, this song suits you down to the ground especially at the moment, c'mon I wanna hear it, piano skills and all. If anything it'll distract me as well. It's good to get away from things for a short while. I'll even give you a high five after" He chuckled and thought mission accomplished when Blaine did the same.

"OKay, alright. Yeah. Sure, only a line or two"

**I feel a little lost in this world**

**I try a little noise and choke**

**I've honestly never felt this alone**

**Oh, I just need someone**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**You're making this hard for me**

**When all I need is to be set free**

**I need a little time to think**

**And if you ever will love me**

**Then all I need is a little room to breathe -** Blaine finished off the word and his fingers instantly fell off the keys and then got up to pick up his bag and keys placing a hand on Tim's shoulder as a thank you. He'd just been about to leave when he turned back voicing what everyone had been thinking when they'd had their own secret meeting to discuss an actual leaving present for their friend;

"I missed ya man, no one else gets it, not even those team mates of yours. They don't seem to appreciate what they got" With that, he got up leaving the other men to their thoughts.

Tony alongside Gibbs had followed their friend after his storm out both feeling uneasy, they had never heard a ramble from him before or at least one that extremely heartfelt, they felt worse each time they thought about it. They weren't surprised when they did enter into the school but were when they saw the massive rehearsal space when in reality it was only a little bigger than the choir room. They'd heard voices and heard someone say a name and sigh. Both sat in one of the audience seats hoping they hadn't been noticed as they listened and watched on.

It still stung both agents whenever they mentioned the murders Tim's family had been in and when realising that he wasn't using it to get back at the pair but to help someone by telling them they went through something similar and that they sympathised were disheartened.

"Said they're like his family"

"I heard DiNozzo"

"Were we the bad guys back there then?"

"Yeah"

 

They had two weeks left to either figure the case out or let it go into a cold case file, Vance ended up calling the night before last. He owed it to Mason to solve it, it's what had dragged him back to the hotel they had been staying at. Scrolling through the accounts and personal files at midnight may not have been wise through as he had propped his head up on his left hand leaving it to fall with him almost hitting his head constantly onto the laptop every five or so minutes.

"I need to sleep, this isn't good for me" He whispered to thin air as Tony approached him. He hadn't spoken to either member since he'd gotten back, just causally walked past them, Tony doubted he would for a while not after what they'd said.

"I agree but before you go tell me, where'd ya go?"

"Tony. No"

"He speaks! Oh uh, sorry man. Hey, can I ask what's up with you though? You, uh don't really seem like yourself"

"Sorry? Pot calling the kettle black"

"You're not talking to a teammate here McGee. You are talking to a friend and don't friends help each other?"

"Yeah, guess they do"

"Okay so spill"

"You first"

"Tim. Fine. I guess I..hmm.. You ever want more than what we got?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well, I have work friends and my drinking buds but that's it. I may have the team but I can't rely on them forever. Once Gibbs or Ducky are gone, they're gone. I won't have anyone to talk to or not talk to about my problems. Abby and Palmer are great but they don't get it sometimes. I was a cop first not a mortician or forensics. Just a cop, now I'm just a federal cop. McGee, I don't even have a hobby. I have an empty place and there's just nowhere that's really there for me. Nothing ties me to a certain place unless you count all the dead bodies" McGee nodded processing it all in before deciding to speak.

"I uh, I get where you happen to be coming from and to be honest Tony, I think maybe you just never cut out some of your hours. I mean, you have to be practically forced to leave the building for away time. If you want to find a hobby, then I'll be glad to help you choose one. And even when Gibbs or Ducky go, you'll have me to confide in. These things happen. Come on the kids could be here for you as well if you really needed them. There are so many places that offer different opportunities, you just have to go through the ringer to finally get what you really want, hobby or otherwise. And Tony? You may think you're just a federal cop but you're a freaking good one and I just wish you'd see everything at NCIS you've helped me out the most, sure you've given me some of the worst jobs in the world but you always came through to make sure I  _was_  doing the job right and that I  _was_  okay. You came through for me now let me do the same for you, I respect the hell outta ya man and I always have. Even as a probie. Now we best get some rest otherwise Gibbs will shake both our heads together and it won't be pretty. You can always talk to me no matter how hard it might be. We'll pick this up some other time. Night Tony" McGee walked into his room to bed down for the night leaving DiNozzo to his own thoughts until half an hour later he blurted out a sentence he hoped no one heard.

"I think I just got McGleeked!"

 

A buzzing noise awoke Gibbs and a screech woke Tony, both had dressed and entered the main room within half an hour expecting Tim to have gone out already but they saw wide eyes and a smug face instead only the minute they entered it had gone.

"What's the noise for McScreech? Could you keep it down just a little?" Nodding to him to signal he had taken in yesterday's conversation and to now just forget it all. He knew Glee teacher McGee wouldn't and would appear most likely at the most random times but NCIS McGee would.

"Tony! Boss! I think I solved it. I know why they took a bribe, why they used Mason and I quite possibly know where they are, if it hadn't been for Blaine. God this has taken so long and it hasn't needed to be, it's been right in front of us the whole time. How dumb"

"How come?" Tony responded getting defensive.

"He asked,  _no_ , he told me that you two don't seem to appreciate what you have which is exactly what they did with Mason, they for whatever reason I can't figure out yet need him for something - personal gain maybe? They kept talking about the facial ID, it was ID'ed as Mason's father in the end but so many of the kids said it could look like Mason if they squinted at it for a bit which could mean they wanted their son to be in connection in the first place only Madison looks nothing like either of them so they'd never believe it could be her, they couldn't take the risk. They know someone in the Navy because they're not in it themselves - a friend turned enemy maybe they wanted to get even on and go to prison for - that's where the money scams come in, filter it into the banks of the person they didn't like and then they hardwired it back to their accounts so they get the money but not the punishment of the crime. The secrets were just meant to scare us to keep us from knowing about the scam boss. They're going to make their son have the connection and take the 're not being bribed"

"They're the bribers" Tony stated searching for unknown files.

"They set up Mason because he's their ultimate fall guy. He's in trouble"

* * *

"Where'll he be McGee?"

"Breadstix or school, I don't know which"

"You know the kid better than we do so come on think McGee!"

"I-i-i, he'll be with Jane or Spencer. Maybe the reformed club without the Dalton students,somewhere he could be taken easily. Breadstix. Yeah. Breadstix"

"Alright we go in unarmed, we find Mason and the others and we move them outta here. Any sign they're in danger or the parents arrive, we shot. Got it? Go, go!"

 

Scanning the room or rather restaurant shouldn't have been as tricky as it was even though the brains knew it was just his mind working overtime with nerves, they were so close to the end, he knew it. Spotting the parents in a corner, he talked to Gibbs through his comms even without telling them or them acknowledging it, they had all agreed that Tim would be the one to escort them all to safety, they trusted him more than the others for a start and felt safer with him despite them being senior officers which had wounded Tony's pride just a little but not enough to mar his reputation.

"Hi guys" He counted heads. Kitty, Jane, Madison equaled for the three girls, he remembered Rachel had said she couldn't join as she was busy. Spencer, Alistair, Roderick, Myron, Mason and Sam equaled for six boys. He then noticed Artie wheeling up to them, he hazarded a guess he was back to see Kitty for the weekend. Okay so that made for seven boys.

"What's happening girl, case still not cleared Tim?"

"Artie, guys. You need to listen to everything I say very carefully and do as I tell you. Do not make any contact with anyone except me, focus the attention on me. There is to be no arguing or screaming or panicking. You all need to remain calm and collected and pretend I never told you any of this otherwise we're going to be in a whole lot of trouble" He could almost smell the new fear radiating off them; ever since he'd come back into town they'd wanted to see him in action and he'd laughed along with them in his comfy t-shirt and jeans but now here was the real thing. He was in his work outfit - namely a shirt, trousers and a formal jacket with his badge, ID and service weapon in his holster discretely covered which were some objects they'd never seen before.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked.

"The case. I can't explain any proper details but know you're all in danger, my team are waiting to make an arrest but we need to have you out of here before they do because they could be armed. I need you to trust me on this one. We clear? Don't nod, they'll figure I've told you and they'll run. Pull out a phone person by person and go out at different times, hopefully that'll make them think you're actually going home instead of well this. We're going to start with Kitty then Artie and go round clockwise then anti clockwise then clockwise twice to confuse them. I'm going now, I'll be outside waiting for you all. Gibbs? They've been brefied, we are in the clear and ready to go" Gibbs called his mobile, pretended to wave goodbye and walk out the door. The rest was up to them.

 

"Kitty, Artie? Doesn't this feel like when?"

"A gun went off in school and we all thought someone was in trying to kill us. Yeah" Kitty mentioned.

"Kitty, go. See you outside"

"Yeah. Oh what the hell" Kitty pecked him on the lips as she walked off winking at him. She ran straight into Tim not caring she had been shaking the minute she stepped foot outside Breadstix.

"One down boss only nine more to go"

 

"Artie, you're next right?"

"Yeah. we're going to be fine Sam. I trust McGee. Actually maybe one or two could go out as a double"

"Tim said to stay separate"

"Ring him, find out, Jane"

"He told me to do it so who's coming out in a two and who's coming out in a triple?

"You, Madison and Mason. I have a feeling this might help your case a little more if you're out there, they'll want to follow you and the agents can catch him beforehand"

 

All three walked out and indeed it happened like Artie predicted it would only this time, they all heard a gunshot sound and this time there actually was a gun, Tony ran towards the parents firing shots of his own next to his boss, when they heard two screams of anguish, they knew they'd gotten them. The glee club members that had been torn apart for more than 10 minutes while the shooting happened were reunited within seconds hugging each other while crying knowing that they were all out of harm's way.

The parents had been handcuffed and forced into Gibbs's car with the help of Tony. After he'd rang Vance who'd been relieved and appalled at what had transpired. Things were okay now.

 

"Are you coming? It's the last rehearsal before Sectionals in a week, know they'd appreciate the company"

"Hell, why not McGee" Walking in through the school doors after a difficult couple of weeks to see everyone buzzing around the school including some of the kids from glee joke by their lockers lifted huge weights off his shoulders he didn't know he had. He walked up to them leaning against the locker himself with NCIS remaining a step behind.

"Having fun without me?" A group hug caught him a little by surprise but was definitely not unwelcome.

"Thanks Tim. For everything" Mason beamed.

"C'mon, you guys'll be late for second lesson. Me and the team are going to join you before we leave, let's go" They walked in step with each other with the other agents who almost stepped into the choir room then watched the others carry on towards the other room reserved for them. All three of them with Mr Schuester had been informed of what had happened by Tim earlier by phone ready to give out the counsellor's number when they came in unscathed and seemingly okay. Kurt took over the lesson for that day as the others listened, they ended with their usual pep talk before Tony's cheeky instinct kicked in.

"Y'know, I kinda like this place and this other half of you McGeek, we should come back here a lot more often than just your average money scams"

"Thank you Tony, that actually means a lot. Maybe we could get you up here one day, love to see you bust a move"

"McGee" That told the youngest agent, he nodded in acceptance. Too much cheesiness for one day.

"I, uh, I'll be going in the next day or so, so i'll say my goodbyes now. I'll be back for Sectionals, you're going to be great. All of you. You've done well you three and it was great to work with you again. Will, pleasure"

"I think I speak for all of us when we say we'll miss you"

"Group circle?" Rachel inquired as everyone instantly clamoured round.

"On 3. 1...2...2 AHHH-MAZING!"

* * *

Back in D.C a month or so later during a late night shift through paperwork, Special Agent McGee's phone rang alerting Tony and Gibbs.

"Agent McGee. Rach, hi! I'm good, yeah you too. No, not at all. Congrats by the way with your NYADA application, you deserve to be proud. It took guts to do what you did. Yeah, I'll see you all real soon, love to everyone"

"What was that about? That's the fifth time she's called this month"

**"** Letting me know her NYADA application was successful, she's going back to school, asked if I could check on Kurt's dad every once in a while as Kurt's busy teaching with Blaine still and they all overwork themselves, they all say hi"

"Go home, it's late. Get some rest, we'll pick it all up in the morning"

 

McGee had planned to go home and sleep but the minute he'd had that phone call something had been bothering him, two to three months give or take of normal work had started to take it's toll on him and he knew had to let loose a little so instead parked outside a late night bar where Gibbs usually went where there was also a piano inside.

The minute he entered, he only smelled two people's colognes - his boss and his senior agent - oh well at least it wasn't Vance right? - He then spied Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Tony, Gibbs and Vance near a piano sharing a quiet drink celebrating the end of the case. He dropped his bag near one of the close tables heading towards where they were standing.

"Anyone sitting here?"

"Agent McGee, how nice to see you outside the office. No, please have the seat" Vance interjected.

"Do you play Timothy?"

"Yeah, I sing as well"

"Would you then do us the honour of a song?"

"My pleasure, Ducky"

**I am not a child now.**

**I can take care of myself.**

**I mustn't let them down now-**

**Mustn't let them see me cry.**

**I'm fine.**

**I'm too tired to listen.**

**I'm too old to believe:**

**All these childish stories.**

**There is no such thing as faith and trust,and pixie dust. -** When Tim remembered that he'd first performed this as his second ever solo, he'd tried to exit those memories but some tears had been appearing making his eyes look misty, he half laughed through the end of the last line he'd sang. If the McKinley lot could see him now, they'd be be proud and he knew it.

**I try and try,**

**To understand,**

**The distance in between:**

**The love I feel,**

**The things i fear and every single dream**

**I can finally see it.**

**Now I have to believe:**

**All those precious stories.**

**All the world is made of faith,**

**And trust,**

**And pixie dust.**

**So I'll try,**

**'Cause I finally believe!**

**I'll try,**

**'Cause I see where you see! I'll try-**

**To fly.**

It was tricky to remember why he went back to NCIS or why he first ventured into the hallways of McKinley but he knew at this point in time he couldn't have one without the other or even imagine it. Both had saved his bacon. In entirely different ways. He soaked in the praise he got from his team and his bosses as they ordered him to play another and another and converse once more onto different topics. His boss looked at him before raising his beer as Abby toasted to family, Tony hugged her and then him and Gibbs nodded at him. His own way of apologising without apologising. A way of saying;

Job well done.


End file.
